Renard
DAMMIT JENKINS!! -Renard berating Jenkins yet again General M. Renard is the second highest ranking General in the military, and the main antagonist. He was responsible for the death of Shana, Jack Spades, and many others. He is also the villain protagonist of The Headquarters. History Early Life Renard was born in an unknown Eastern Bloc country. His exact birth year is unknown, estimated to be in between 1938 and 1941. Little is known about his childhood and young adulthood, except for the fact that he grew up in poverty. He worked many odd jobs, and also visited the Louvre where he met Richard Jenkins, his future co-worker and friend. At some point in his young adulthood, he had a wife and had a child, but had been divorced for at least ten years before his employment at the Headquarters. He later moved to Concordia City as contract staff for a prison. Early Career Renard began his career as a sadistic prison guard working in a low class prison. He was notorious for being brutal to everyone except for his superiors, and some even questioned his military background, believing that he was not as much of a newbie as they thought. He enjoyed beating those who were weaker than him. Renard worked his way up from beating common criminals to working in higher security prisons, and eventually began making bank. Despite his success, his family life fell apart and his wife left him and took their son away. Later, Renard enlisted as one of Charlie's private bodyguards, because he hated working at the prison after the new regulations came into place. In reality Renard wanted a job with fewer regulations and with no consequences, and ended up becoming the most dangerous man in Charlie’s military. Employment at the Headquarters During Charlie’s first term, Renard was the one who carried out the murders that the Todds had planned. He hunted down many people with connections to the Todds that were undesirable to their image. Jenkins was later sent with him to cover up any other murders. His attacks got him promoted to the next rank. Afterward, he collaborated with Jenkins to visit the embassy and oversee the detention centre, after receiving a call from them. He received news that one of the children, destined for an experimental project, had escaped. He and Jenkins were tasked to search for the escaped prisoner. He almost succeeded in killing Shana and the two adults who were trying to keep her hidden. But at the last minute Jenkins messed him up and they got away. This made Renard so furious that he let out his rage on a younger soldier. He was later flown back to Concordia City, for discipline for his actions. Suspension from work Back at Concordia City he was suspended from his job by his manager Farren de Winter, who learned of his atrocities. Again he contemplated changing his job, angered to learn that a woman, Farren was in charge of his fate this time. After his suspension he is given a new assignment, to find Sophia with Jenkins, the trespasser who illegally went into their base and exposed their secrets. He and Jenkins broke into her apartment in the middle of the night, and threw her into a van where they brought her to the Headquarters to be detained until further notice. Later, he worked with Farren de Winter to find Shana. They hacked the protagonist's phone, and found out where they were staying. Then Renard dispatched a small squadron of soldiers to put gasoline all over the hotel and then light it on fire, not caring about the other guests that could probably be inside. From a distance, he watched the hotel burn to the ground, thinking that Shana and her protectors were dead. He went back to the headquarters and had a feast with Charlie Todd, Jenkins, and Farren. But then, a heated argument arose at the table. Renard complained to Farren about his work conditions, and accused her of not doing anything. Farren angrily denied it, and the two began arguing like parents over a petty problem. Jenkins just sat there awkwardly while his co-worker yelled at Farren de Winter. Afterward, Jenkins and Farren head off to capture Mike. Renard stays at the bunker where he is assigned to guard Sophia. He invites her out with him for a drink, and he drinks heavily while she does not. While he was drunk she quickly escapes the Headquarters. Thus Renard got reprimanded by Farren when the latter came back. Hunting for Shana Renard and Jenkins stalk the protagonist all the way to another city. They abducted Shana at a mall as she was heading out of the washroom, and bring her outside against her will. They shove her into their van and drive her out to the outskirts of the city, where they prepare to execute her. Then Jenkins realizes that this is not an adult they are dealing with, it is a helpless refugee child. He drops his weapon, unable to bring himself to shoot her but Renard shoves him out of the way and shoots her in the head at point blank. They drove all the way back to the Headquarters with her body inside and Renard rants about how long it took for them just to end Shana. While they were incinerating her corpse, Jenkins secretly began to contemplate leaving his job and defecting to the other side. Shana’s death was leaked to the public, and she was made a martyr by anti-government groups. They obtained the security tape of Renard and Jenkins luring Shana away from the mall, and used it heavily in their propaganda videos. Thus, Renard and Jenkins were now made targets. Despite the many threats made on his life, Renard stepped up his game to find the protagonist and his friends, and sent soldiers all over the country to find him under the accusation that the latter was a dangerous terrorist. While his soldiers were looking through every nook and cranny to find the protagonist, Renard spent his time engaging in debauchery. He secretly became hooked on drugs in order to boost his work performance. He survived his first assassination attempt, with his quick thinking. The visit to the desert region Renard and Jenkins accompanied Charlie Todd and Farren to the desert region, where they hauled in a trunk full of treasure for the leader of their ally country King Abdullah. Renard and Jenkins were assigned by King Abdullah to be stationed in the Desert Region for a short while. They got stranded in the middle of nowhere, with their lives at risk, whether it was from the heat or the local terrorist group, the Teardrop Society. Luckily they found a village where they found shelter. But they were noticed by the Teardrop Society, who wanted them to join their group. They attempted to drive away from the village but they were captured and brought to the mine, where they were sentenced to be executed. They manage to break out of their cell and Renard leaves Jenkins at a control room, where he then takes off to battle one of the generals. The sociopaths fight it out and Renard barely escapes with his life after shoving his opponent into a bunch of saws. Then he limps back to find Jenkins. They are about to figure out a plan to leave when suddenly they realize that the mine is about to blow up as a last ditch attempt to kill them. They barely escape and he is badly injured. Capture of the protagonist Renard was delighted to hear that the protagonist had been captured and helped oversee his torture with a mad scientist. He thoroughly enjoyed holding his enemy’s head underwater and shocking him with prods. He also interrogated the protagonist Guantanamo style to discover the whereabouts of his friends. Then he left his victim to die on the streets. The next day he went off to a party with his boss and with his other fellow admins to celebrate the protagonist’s capture. There he got extremely drunk and forced himself on some young female employees. However as they left the party venue they were attacked by the anarchists who were determined to avenge Shana and the protagonist. They were badly outnumbered and Jenkins was killed in the bloody fight. Renard and the others ran away back to the Headquarters where they discovered that the anarchists had helped the protagonist escape and that they were driving down the highway at that very moment. Renard ordered that the entire fleet of vehicles be dispatched to comb the highway. He jumped into a car where he sped down the highway to get the protagonist. However they reached a dangerous part of the highway where extra precaution was required to traverse the turns. Only one vehicle was allowed to turn at a single time, but Renard had sped onto it and forced the other vehicle off. He drove up the treacherous hill himself to get the protagonist after kicking out the grunt who was driving his car. He murdered several of the anarchists by his gun and with his bare hands, but the protagonist still escaped from his bloodstained clutches. Renard returned to the Headquarters alone, without Farren. At this point he was now quietly terminated from his position due to his criminal activities, drug usage and alleged harassment scandals. Termination of Employment, Going Rogue After his termination of employment, Renard effectively defected from Charlie's military to start up his own organization. He recruited the scum of society from all around town, even breaking them out of prison. He called his new group The Stormforce, and led them to do criminal activities. Less than a few months after the group's creation they were classified as a domestic terrorist group, and discussed at the International Security Summit. Many police forces worked together to try and track them down, including his former employer. The same henchmen would follow him to his death at the bayou. Death Renard chased the protagonist into a forest, falling into the trap that the anarchists had set up for him. His men were mysteriously killed one after the other, by hidden snipers. By the time he reached the bayou, all of his men were killed or captured. It was then when he realized that he had been led into a trap. He pulled out his gun to kill Kenny, but realized that all of his ammo had been taken out and stolen. Renard was killed after a hidden sniper sniped him in the head, and his corpse fell into the bayou. His corpse was left in the water for several days due to bad weather until it was retrieved by the military and taken away. He was 53 at the time of his death. Post Death and Investigation After his death a high profile investigation was launched into the corruption scandal of Charlie Todd’s military. When the investigators tried to search up his name and origins, they found nothing about him prior to 1981. The authorities tried to find out more of his origins and possible family ties, but they found none. A little while after his death Charlie Todd was impeached, and the Headquarters imploded upon itself due to the massive power vacuum left behind by the deaths of their three key figures. The Mundane Events at the Headquarters In the Headquarters, Renard's past and the various jobs he undertook before being a professional contract killer were fleshed out slightly more. He also went on a bunch of less important missions with Jenkins, and it also showed his interactions with the employees. Charlie's ship Renard accompanies Charlie Todd and co. on a cheap cruise ship, to celebrate Charlie's birthday. But things quickly go awry when the ship runs out of gas in the middle of nowhere. Charlie Todd accidentally falls on Jenkins, breaking all of his bones but his head, incapacitating him. They quickly run out of food after Charlie eats all their meager rations. And the cheap boat runs out of gasoline and they are stranded in the middle of nowhere, near a desolate island. Renard and Farren are forced to work to ensure everyone's survival. Renard gets high on medical herbs of an unknown kind, and gets yelled at by Farren. Soon, Jenkins contracts a fever, and they have to get help soon. Visiting Charlie's Parents Renard volunteers to drive Charlie to his parents' cottage. However, Farren insists that she come along, believing that Renard would not actually drive Charlie there. He speeds past the border, and never even told Jenkins that he took his jeep. When he arrives at Charlie's cottage his jeep is quickly whisked away by the chauffeurs, since it is a customary thing for them to do. But Renard realizes that he is trapped and spends most of the time trying to get his vehicle back. Farren believes that he is attempting to ruin Charlie's vacation and tries to lock him up. However he escapes every time, much to Farren's chagrin. Later at the end Farren finally realizes that he just wanted his jeep back. Jenkins retires When Jenkins retired he was replaced with a younger, more healthier employee named Leigh. During the new employee onboarding program, Renard stole their wallets, and Leigh noticed him do it. He was taken out to the back where he was beat up to the rejoice of the other employees. Finally he was dumped in front of Farren's office to warn her that the upper management had to change or else. Supposedly, Renard resigned after the incident, finally ending his reign of terror at the Headquarters. He becomes a bus driver in Concordia City. Relationships and Interactions Jenkins Jenkins was Renard's only real friend in the Headquarters. Jenkins lent him money which he never paid back, let him borrow his jeep which he racked up tons of traffic infractions with, and they went on countless missions together where they almost died. They go drinking together on Friday nights after work. However, sometimes Renard and Jenkins had fights such as when Renard borrowed Jenkins's money and never paid it back, or when Renard crashed Jenkins's vehicle. Near the end however, Jenkins's patience was beginning to run thin with Renard's increasingly shitty behavior. When he retired (in the good end), Renard was essentially run out from his workplace without Jenkins to keep him in check. Farren Renard detested Farren, and constantly bombarded her with misogynistic slurs. Yet, Farren never fired him, since he was arguably the most efficient employee at the Headquarters. They reluctantly teamed up when Charlie's ship got stranded and worked together to ensure the survival of the rest of the group. Charlie Renard held a strong disdain for his boss Charlie, whom he thought was an incompetent buffoon who just got the job through nepotism. He always insulted Charlie behind Charlie's back whenever he had the chance. James Renard was a bully to James, and threatened to make the new recruit's life miserable. On many occasions he treated James like a slave and a chew toy. He didn't even thank James for babysitting his son when he came over to visit him. Cam and Amelia Renard also bullied Cam on more than one occasion, and does not get along with Amelia that much. Layla and Carl Renard has been estranged from his ex-wife and son for at least 10 years. He is not on good terms with his ex-wife because he always rants about how she “ruined his life”. In the past, Renard was served with a restraining order. Renard is only allowed to have supervised visits to his son. Appearance Renard is a tall thin man with long white hair. His eyes are as colorless as the void as he lost his last shred of humanity long ago. He wears a striking black uniform, and carries a small pistol on his belt. He wears black gloves, in order to handle poisonous substances like chloroform and also to keep his fingerprints from getting on things. He has broken teeth and also is a heavy chain smoker. His voice is raspy and hoarse from said years of smoking. Personality Renard is one of the most brutal and ruthless soldiers in the history of the military. From his days working as a prison guard, he was very experienced in hand to hand battle. It is rumored that he beat and killed at least fifty prisoners with his bare hands back in his days as a contract guard. He is a misanthrope in the purest form, as he has no regard for anyone, seeing everyone as worthless creatures. He is a very experienced soldier, but has no sense of honor nor compassion. He patiently worked his way up to the top, and now that he is in a position of power he has no problem abusing it to send waves of fear through his subordinates. He has a misogynistic streak and it only got worse after it became apparent that Farren had been his real boss the whole time. He is Neutral Evil, eventually falling into Chaotic Evil near the end of his life. Useless Facts * He is the alt/dream self of Dimitri Ivanov, although they barely share the same characteristics aside from looking somewhat alike. * Renard is just his last name. Category:Male Category:Alt/Dream Selves Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:Most brutal villains Category:Employees of the Headquarters